Isaac Bubbles
"I know you'll do right... in the end."'' ''―Isaac Bubbles '''Isaac Bubbles is a human, who is son to Cobra Bubbles. Biography Early Life The son of the ruler of Celestia, Isaac had no Celestial blood in him when he was born, but, somehow was a wizard, just like his father, Cobra. He grew up in a rough environment, with his mother being neglective. He taught himself, and would later use these skills to later survive his future. At the age of 11, Isaac's mother had commited suicide, giving Isaac no family to go to. Some time later, he got himself a job and sometime after his mother's death, he recieved the letter to Hogwarts. He went to Hogwarts for 7 years, getting 4 NEWTS. One day, The Wanderer, Person & Explorer came to him, informing him of his father's existance, but fear he may be dead. He goes with them, and discovers Cobra is dead. Learning of what his future will perhaps be, Isaac decides to start exploring the Universe with Cobra's former friends. The SCTTC After meeting Cobra's former friends, he travelled around with them, until coming across the SCTTC, Cobra's former ship. The ship announced him as it's new master, continuing the tradition it kept. Happy, Isaac goes out with his newfound ship, setting off for all of time and space. Some time later, Isaac had learned more about his father's death, thinking of a plan to get him back as he deciphers it's not impossible to rescue him. Rescuing Dad Isaac got into contact with Doctor Rogers, a trained physicist who claimed to have created an untracable time machine. The machine was complete getting Isaac to come over. Isaac was going back to save Cobra from Agent X. Not long before, Time Agents dispatched by Agent X were sent to kill Isaac. Isaac escaped the agents, heading to Rogers'. He was unaware that he was tracked when arriving. Setting himself into the platform for the machine, the doors banged behind them. Leaving the machine on auto, Rogers' bought some time for Isaac. The Time Agents broke in, killing Rogers, causing his body to slam onto the controls and start causing the machine to hayware. Fearing he would be killed, Isaac held on until he disappeared, where the machine blew up the agents in the building and the building itself. Isaac, however, survives and arrives at Desertia. Killing the time agents around him, (narrowly missing Agent X), Isaac rescues Cobra. Isaac reveals to Cobra who he is after Cobra recovers, and they finally meet eye to eye in person. Personality Traits Isaac Bubbles from a very young age had been around in the Universe for some time travelling with Cobra's old friends. He has a wide range of knowledge and the quest for good is what keeps him going, as well as his friends and family. Although naive at times, he does what he thinks is right. Relationships Family *Cobra - Father *Ariette - Sister *Wanderer - Grandfather *? - Mother Allies *The Enforcers - Teammate **Cobra Bubbles - Father and Leader **Bandit - Teammate and best friend **Bianca Kindleberry - Friend and Teammate **Jack Rogers - Friend and Teammate **Alex Smith - Friend and Teammate *Species **Celestial-Beings **Miraclanians/Tritanzanians *Person *Explorer *Doctor *Dan *Thinker *Cobra 2 Enemies *Agent X *Demonics - Long term Enemies ( possibly? deceased) *Basharas - Long term Enemies *Annauki - Enemies (gone) *Puppetmaster - Enemy (deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers *'Energy Resistance': Isaac is able to hold immense amounts of power, as evident when he puts his hands infront of energy blasts, to which he can hold onto for time and even repel back. It is unknown how Isaac has come to get such powers. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Isaac is an expert in close quarter combat. He is able to hold against many of the strongest assassins and soldiers in the Universe, as well as round of a few enemies off. He uses his swords to kill and stun enemies. *'Expert Marksman': Isaac is well-versed in the use of weapons, especially with swords. He picks up almost any type of weapon and becomes familiar with it's control, shown by when Isaac was given the DEVC, although he's never used it or seen it before and was able to use it fine. *'Fast Reflexes': Isaac (from his incident) gained the power of fast reflexes which helps him in combat. This is evident when the hooded man watched from the mountain and Isaac saw him almost immediatly watching them. His fast reflexes also help him to manuever through ruined, almost unnavigatable places. Equipment Weapons *'Duel Blasters': Isaac's Duel Blasters are direct-fire energy weapons in a form of handguns. They shoot out concentrated balls of energy and can stun (and even kill) enemies. They require a compact electrical shell in order for them to fire. Even if there not being used up, they're quite useful for knocking out people in quick succession. *'Wand': As is the case with most witches and wizards, Isaac's wand is amongst his most valued magical possessions. His wand is made of Ebony with unicorn Core, Fourteen and a half inces, slightly springy. There are many useful spells for Isaac to use against enemies. *'Darkage Katanas': The Darkage Katanas are very valued weaponery sold at jaw-dropping prices across many black markets. These katanas have a light, yet very harsh feel to it and are excellent at destroying people and items in a quick swing of the sword. It also makes killing people feel like a breeze and is able to allow the holder a successful combo of slashes in a matter of seconds. Items *'Ninja Uniform': The uniform gives Isaac a much more flexible and agile body. It fastens his reflexes and helps protect Isaac from any dangers he may face. It also helps him to pack more of a punch and *'Ninja Mask': The mask helps Isaac to adapt to harsh environments with ease, as well as hide his face from the disfigurement. Vechiles *'Bloxster 2XH': The Bloxtster 2XH is one of the latest models of bike to be released. Isaac had recently purchased it to travel around planets faster, after retrieving his license of course. Ships *'SCTTC': Trivia *If you take the first letter from each of the 3 bubbles first names, (Cobra, Isaac and Ariette) it will spell out C.I.A. This is in reference to the character Cobra Bubbles who was originally a C.I.A agent. The character is an inspiration for the one seen today. *The appearance for Isaac before his accident used to be the default for most of Cobra Bubbles characters, until finally getting new clothes. *A reason why the decision made to make Isaac disfigured was a way to make Isaac stand out amongst the characters and give him his own physique. *The Binding of Isaac is not an inspiration for Isaac's name, as he's never played the game before, but they share some interesting parellels. *The inspiration for the character Isaac Bubbles was John Connor (the John Connor from Terminator 2: Judgement Day) and Axel Foley from Beverly Hills Cop (and it's sequels).